indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Kala
}}Kala is the Goddess of Life and Rebirth, responsible for creating the world and destroying it when she grows dissatisfied with it. She serves as the main antagonist of Indivisible. General Information Personality In Ajna's first encounter with the goddess, Kala is portrayed as a malevolent and manipulative deity that desires to remake the world. She treats Ajna, her 'little eye', with indifference in her claim of individuality and goads her about how her so-called help actually left people suffering in the Iron Kingdom, Tai Krung and Kaanul. Kala also remained cool and satisfied with Ajna's anger when she transformed into a raging three-headed giant and attempt to destroy the goddess herself, leaving more destruction in their battle. At the summit of Mt Sumeru, Kala further exemplified her manipulative side by forcing Ajna to fight with the shadows of Dhar, Indr and Ravannavar, who all died and left Ajna with feelings of guilt, regret and anger respectively. The goddess is also observant of Ajna's growth in strength as she decided further prolongation was pointless and stepped on Maha Ravannavar before the battle starts, expressing eagerness in merging Ajna's power with hers. Soon after Ajna fought Kala's smaller form alone and became victorious, Ajna read her thoughts and it was revealed that the goddess was actually a bitter, lonely individual with self-doubts over her recurring failures at resetting the cycles to create the 'perfect world' she envisioned. The pain and suffering of the people in each of the worlds she creates happened to be the source of her guilt and self-loathing as well as her drive towards a 'perfect world' free of such concepts. Character Basis (काल) is a Sanskrit term meaning "time" which is the masculine variation of (काली), which is also the name of the Hindu goddess of destruction and creation. The former also plays in Kala being able to trap Ajna's group in a time-loop during their final battle. Design In her true form, Kala is an attractive blue-skinned woman with yellow eyes and long flowing dark violet hair. Prior to that, her spiritual essence is initially depicted in the physical world as three spheres of light connected by a black aura. These sphere are revealed to be Kala's eyes as one split off and became Ajna as depicted in the game's opening scene. Once freed, Kala manifests a physical form as a blue-skinned giant whose skull-like mask has an empty eye socket where her third eye should be. After reincarnating into a human, Kala resembles a teenage version of her true form with Ajna's hair and skin color. Story Kala was sealed away by Indr and his group in Mt. Sumaru 16 years before the beginning of the game's storyline when she resolved to destroy the world and start anew, a fragment of her being accidently split off prior to her sealing. The fragment, which took the form of an infant, was found by Indr who raised her as Ajna. Through the actions of Ravanavar, Ajna ended up unknowingly freeing Kala who intended to absorb her "little eye" at her leisure before destroying the world. In their first confrontation, having observed her through their connection, Kala breaks Ajna by revealing that her actions in certain areas did more harm than good before forcing her into destroying Lhan. By the time Ajna wakened a week after Lhan's destruction, Kala had began influencing the world's evils before Ajna's group restore peace and then face Kala. Kala proceeds to torment Ajna with visions of Dhar, Indr, and Ravanavar, crushing the latter after seeing enough of Ajna's progress. When Kala proves is too powerful to be defeated in the battle that follows, creating a time-loop to prevent the group from escaping, Ajna sends her friends back to the world with the resolve to merge with Kala as a last attempt to subvert her. Kala realizes this after Ajna enters her mental realm and decides to kill her, only to be weakened from overusing her power as Ajna realizes the voice in her head was Kala's self-doubt from her numerous attempts to reset the world. Ajna convinces Kala to give the current one a chance, with Kala accepting Ajna's terms of reincarnating into a human after fully absorbing her. Abilities Strategy Gallery Kala o8 concept.jpg|Concept art of Kala's giant form BerserkAjna vs Kala.jpeg|Berserk Ajna vs. Kala Kala Full.jpg|Kala at the summit KalaFinalBoss.jpg KalaFinalBoss2.jpg|Kala's second phase KalaFinalBoss3.jpg|Kala's third phase Kala True.jpeg|Kala as she appears in her mind Kala-Ajna.jpg|Reincarnated Kala-Ajna Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Enemies